Shaddowed Ghost
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Kitty is going through a rough time. Her parents send her a mean letter, she tries to kill herself, Rogue helps her blah blah blah... the usual
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I do not own _any_ of these characters... at all... although... I really wish I did...

Hello everybody! Please tell me what you guys think... unless of course you hate this... then don't bother telling me because I will only laugh and ignore you.

Shadowed Ghost

Chapter One

Tears were streaming down her face, falling gently into her opened hands as she sat in silence. She missed them, all of them. Her family and friends, she had loved them all and now they were gone. She was dead to them. Nobody wanted to be friends with a _mutant_, especially one like her. Sure, she wasn't the most powerful mutant in the world, not really a threat at all. She just couldn't feel anything. Well, she could touch things, physically touch things but mentally she couldn't feel anything. She was numb.

Shivering, she re-read the tombstone as the rain washed over it. "Here lies Kitty Pride. We loved her. Rest in Peace." She didn't really care about the date. None of it was real. She was a ghost. 'Wait,' she thought. 'If I am a ghost, then why can I still touch things? How come people still see me? Or do they see me? God, I'm so confused. What's real? I need to find out. I need proof.' Picking up a knife she cut deep into her wrist, unafraid of the pain, half expecting not to feel it at all. 'Glad to know I'm still alive, if only for a few more seconds.'

Her blood flowed freely onto her grave and she fell to her knees from lack of blood. Looking up at the sky one last time she took in the beauty of nature. Her eyes focused on the stars, twinkling down on her. Flying through the air was a golden butterfly, outlined by the glory of a full, silver moon. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she focused on a single blade of grass, bending softly in the breeze, a raindrop rolling down its stem.

'How did I get here?'

Her thoughts flashed back to a few days ago, when she received a letter from her parents. She had just told them the truth about the school and how she was a mutant and had waited anxiously for them to tell her it was ok and that they still loved her. She knew that's what they would say. They _had_ to say it, they were her parents. Everyday for a month she paced in front of the mailbox waiting for the mail to arrive. The other kids made jokes and laughed at her, telling her she was paranoid but they didn't understand her. They had never understood her. To them she was just some typical teenager who couldn't say two words without adding a "like" in between them. Little did they know there was much, much more to her than that. It's just that nobody really cared to find out what was hidden behind her always cheerful eyes.

It had only been two days ago that she had received it. She ran into her room and cried, not caring if anyone saw her, not caring that Bobby had turned to Scott and said, "What's she so upset about? It's just a little piece of paper." Two hours later she had left them all, never to return again, blood dripping down her upper arm after she had re-opened old scars, a note left on Rogue's bed, hand clutching what her parents had sent her.

She had sat on her bed for an hour, sobbing, waiting for someone to come and comfort her yet nobody did. As she read and re-read it, she grew angry, desperate, confused, and finally she sank back down into her own depression. Wanting a quick release from the pain she cut open her upper arm, letting the blood stream down her arm, onto the letter, onto her own obituary, the note her parents had sent her. As she picked up her suitcase and tucked her obituary into her coat pocket, she turned to face the mansion for the last time and felt a single tear dance down her pale cheek as she realized the hard truth. 'Nobody cares about me. Not my friends, not my family. I'm dead to them all. I'm dead to myself.'

The raindrop rolled down the blade of grass as her blood flowed smoothly across her grave. Rolling onto her back she noticed single raindrops falling from the heavens, falling onto her face, mixing with her tears. And flying through the rain was a golden butterfly, wings flapping on her last breath. 'At last,' she thought. 'I'm finally a ghost, a shadowed ghost.' And then there was silence except the soft hum of butterfly wings on rain, the soft drip of blood on stone.

"Kitty? Kitty! You guys she's over here! Kitty, please wake up. Open your eyes, you're going to be alright, you'll be ok. Just open your eyes, Kitty. Open your eyes!"


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer – I do not own any X-Men Evolution characters!

Shadowed Ghost

Chapter Two

Walking up the stairs Rogue was stopped by a firm grasp on her arm. She spun around and nearly fell off the railing.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Where are you going?" Scott was glaring at her. Or was he? She could never tell what was going on behind his glasses and his eyebrows never gave much of a hint.

"I'm going to my room. Do you have a problem with that?" She glared at him, just incase he was glaring back.

"I don't think you should go in there right now."

"Uhm, I didn't ask what you think."

"Really, don't go in there right now. Kitty's had a bad day and I think she wants to be alone."

"Well, if she's having a bad day I should go check on her instead of leaving her by herself to cry for hours wondering why no one was there for her." She turned around and walked up the staircase muttering about how stupid some people with sunglasses could be.

She opened the door to her room and was startled to see that Kitty wasn't in there. "Jackass, she isn't even in here." Worried about her room-mate she decided to check the bathroom and went around asking people if they had seen her. All she got was an "I don't think so." from Evan and a "She went to her room." from Bobby. No one else was home so Rogue headed back up the stairs to do homework figuring that Kitty just wanted to be alone.

Rogue nearly broke her back picking up her backpack and carrying it to her bed. She sighed with relief when she dropped it on the floor and sat on her bed. Her eyebrows immediately snapped together when she noticed a small piece of paper halfway hiding behind her pillow. 'What's this?' she thought as she picked it up and started to read.

""Dear Rogue,

Please understand that by the time you read this I will already have left the mansion. Please don't try to find me; I don't want anyone to find me. I'm not sure why I'm writing this, I just felt like I had to tell someone how I felt; I had to explain why I'm going to do this.

About a month ago I sent word to my parents about me being a mutant because the Professor has been telling us all to do that, to get it over with before the police find out about us and expose us to the public. That's why I've been waiting by the mailbox all day. I mean, I knew that my parents would still love me and that they would tell me that they're still proud of me but I was still nervous. A little while ago they finally sent me something back. They cut out my obituary from our town newspaper and sent it to me. It's hard to explain how I felt because all I could/can feel is pain. It's not physical, it's all emotional. Over the years, before I told them about me, the pain of not telling them was just too much for me to handle. You know those nights when you wake up and find me sitting on my bed, staring out the window at the sky? You know how you always ask me what I'm doing or what I'm looking at or if everything's alright? Well, I've lied to you. I always tell you that I'm just looking at the stars. I tell you that nothings wrong and that I just can't sleep. You always ask me again, always checking to make sure that there's nothing wrong. Thanks for doing that. You're one of the only people that actually makes me feel like I'm alive, that makes me feel like I'm loved. It kind of makes me feel bad though, about lying to you. You see, I always lie. That's what gets me so confused. Well, it's not really lying, it's acting. Everything I do is an act. To tell the truth I've always hated being a valley-girl type person because I'm so much more than that it's just, well, nobody seemed to care.

Look, this letter is getting too long and I fear that I have been rambling. If you could just do a few things for me, that would be great. Give Jean a hug and thank her for being a great friend and that the CD I borrowed last week is in her SUV. Tell Scott that he was a great leader and to not beat himself up over this because he didn't do anything wrong. Tell everyone else at the mansion that I'm sorry and that this isn't anyone's fault but my own. Tell Storm and the Professor that I appreciate their efforts to become my second family but I just don't seem to belong in any family and I'm sorry. If you can, tell my parents that now they have a body to put in my coffin and I'll be waiting at my grave.

One last thing before I end this. This might shock you and you might think it's gross but seeing as I'll be dead before you read this I figured I may as well tell you. I love you and I have always loved you. Not just because of your charm, beauty and witty remarks but also because while you can't touch people physically, you never stop trying to touch people emotionally. Even though this may have gone unnoticed by the others, I've always known that you care about us all not only as a team, but as individuals. You might try to hide it but I could always see through you. It was a dream-come-true when we got to room together and I'll miss those nights when you talked to me more than anything. Well, anything except for you yourself. You probably didn't notice (nobody ever does) but I always day dreamed about kissing you. I always imagined how soft your lips would be against my flesh, a perfect contrast to the firm grip you have on my love. Just look at me, I'm getting carried away. I love you.

Kitty""

Tears welled up in Rogue's eyes and she scanned the room as though hoping Kitty would suddenly appear and she would realize this was just a dream. Her eyes led her to Kitty's bed and she gasped as she realized blood was splattered on the pillow.

"Professor!"

Author's Note: I'll have chapter three up at least by the end of the week! That's a promise!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer – I do not own any X-Men Evolution characters!

Shadowed Ghost

Chapter Three

She woke up in the hospital room of the mansion. She could tell by the sent of fresh linens and anti-bacterial soaps. Groaning she tried to sit up slightly amused at how little strength she had. With a sigh she gave up and lay back down. 'No, no, no' she thought. 'This isn't right! I'm supposed to be dead!' She blinked in the bright lights and noticed a knife on her bedside table. 'They probably found it in my pocket.' She tried to reach for it but she couldn't get it unless she sat up. 'Damn.' She had to wait a few minutes to catch her breath before she tried again, determined to kill herself, to end this miserable excuse of a life. Unfortunately, her struggle had woken up a sleeping Rogue.

"Now what are you trying to do, kill yourself?" Kitty gasped and fell back down, eyes wide open, mouth trying to find an excuse. Her eyes followed Rogue as she stood up and moved the table to the other side of the room. She then walked over to Kitty and sat down.

"We need to talk." She was playing with one of her gloves, not meeting Kitty's eyes.

"What do we need to talk about?" She was still kind of hoping that Rogue wouldn't want to talk about the obvious.

"I think you know what." She put her glove back on but still wouldn't face Kitty.

"Well," Kitty said wearily, giving up on all hope of just letting this slide. "What do you want to begin with?"

"With this." And with that Rogue leaned over and brushed her lips against Kitty's. It took a few seconds before Kitty pushed back, trying to deepen the kiss but not getting access into Rogue's mouth. Rogue broke the kiss once Kitty's tongue started to try and force its way in. When she looked down at Kitty it was with longing.

Shaking her head, Rogue explained, "It's too dangerous. I don't know if I can control my powers and you lost too much blood to find out."

"Oh." They both sat there in an awkward silence.

"So… what else do we need to talk about?" Kitty liked the first thing Rogue had to say and was hoping for a similar topic.

"How about why you tried to kill yourself?" Again Rogue played with her gloves, not meeting Kitty's eyes.

Kitty sighed, "I liked the first topic better."

Rogue couldn't help but grin at that. "Yeah, I liked it too."

Again, the awkward silence started to creep in before it was prevented by Rogue.

"We still need to talk about-"

"She's up!" Kitty looked up from her hands just in time to see Jean hurl herself towards her, pushing Rogue out of the way.

The Professor came in along with Scott and Storm.

"Jean, while I appreciate your concern, you're kind of crushing me."

"I'm so glad that you're ok! You had me scared to death!" She gave one last squeeze and let go of Kitty. Kitty had time to take a quick breath before Storm gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Scott had sympathy written all over him as he gave her a shoulder a mildly strong squeeze (he probably didn't want to hurt her). Kitty felt a sense of shame overwhelming her. She really didn't want to worry these people. They deserved better.

"I-I'm alright." She looked at the Professor who had a smile on his face but his eyes held thousands of questions, question that Kitty didn't really want to answer right now. "But I'm still kind of tired. I think I'm going to sleep some more."

"Are you sure you're too tired to talk for a while? I… have a few questions I'd like to ask you." He never did like not being able to solve problems.

"I'm really worn down…" Kitty had to think of an excuse, and fast! "I'm just feeling so weak! I don't think I could manage more than sitting here and sleeping." She thought for a second. "I suppose I might be able to handle TV but that might be too strenuous for me."

"Well, I promise not to make you walk. I'll have Jean bring down some tea for us and then we can talk." He turned to Jean who was looking so eager to help in any way that Kitty couldn't help but love her.

"Are you sure I can't sleep?" She wasn't going to win this battle and she knew it. Damn

"There'll be plenty of time for that later but as for now I'd like to ask you some questions." He turned to Jean, Scott and Rogue. "Would you three mind telling everyone that she is alright? I'll be up for dinner."

"Dinner…? What's for dinner?" Kitty's mouth started water at the prospect of food. She licked her lips but stopped as the Professor got a strange gleam in his eyes. Uh-oh

"We're having cheeseburgers." Kitty mentally gasped. That was her favorite!!!! Oh, he was good. He must know that she really isn't that weak, well, she is its just physical. He was going to do anything to get her to sit down and talk with him. Well, she couldn't give in. This was war!

"Oh… interesting…." She noticed how Storm was still there and suddenly she had an idea. She let out a huge yawn and stretched her arms out. Then suddenly she gasped, scrunched up her face in pain and clasped her wrist. The Professor's eyebrows snapped together before they widened with false worry as Storm ran up to Kitty to make sure she was ok.

"Kitty, what is it? Is your wrist in pain? Did the stitches fall out? What's wrong?"

"Storm," Kitty tried to put on a brave smile. "It's just hurting a little bit. I mean, compared to my head my wrist doesn't hurt a bit."

"What's wrong with your head? Here, I'll give you some Asprin. Your headache must be because of your lack of blood. I'll give you something go help you sleep. You obviously need to rest." Kitty struggled to sit up but fell back because she was too weak to lift herself up.

"No, I have to talk to the Professor!" It was getting hard not to laugh. The Professor's face showed that he obviously knew she was faking this and that he couldn't do a damn thing about it. She kept trying to sit up but Storm gently held her down.

"You can talk to him once you rest but only if I see that you are well enough to have a heavy conversation. I don't want you getting too worked up." By this time the professor had to say something.

"This talk will be good for her! If I thought she was in any danger I would never even bring up a serious topic but I think she can handle this discussion."

"Really Charles, can't you see she's in pain?" She motioned to Kitty who had stopped trying to sit up once she realized that she had won and that she was starting to sweat.

"Ororo, I honestly feel that Kitty is up to this and I promise that the moment I see her starting to get weak I will release her back into your care." Damn, he might be able to win after all. Kitty let out a grunt and held her head again.

"I'm sorry, Charles, but I'm insisting that you leave now before she gets worked up again." She had started wheeling him out but he had caught a glimpse of Kitty holding a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Are you sure I can't have a few moments with her?" He had stopped the wheelchair. "I won't take up more than five minutes." She started wheeling him out again.

"No, Charles. In fact, I'm banning you from this wing until she is well again." She looked at him apologetically as he stared at her from over the threshold. "I'm sorry; you just make her too stressed."

"Can I just-"

"I said no. I'll see you at dinner." He raised a hand to try one more time but the door had slid closed right across him, the last thing he saw of Kitty was a relieved look upon her face.

"Preposterous, this is absolutely preposterous" he muttered as he wheeled himself away. He had always known that she was concerned about the health of the students but he had never known just how much she worried about them. It was just ridiculous.

**Author's Note:** I'm working on the fourth chapter, really I am. So be patient. Thank you for reading! Oh, and I know that the title is spelt wrong. It was an accident that I'm too lazy to change. Plus, I like it spelt that way so ha.


End file.
